callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Persona Non Grata/Transcript
Cutscene Due to the actions of Delta Force in New York, all Russian forces retreat from the entire East Coast. Overlord: All friendly call-signs – we are no longer on the defensive. I repeat – consolidate and counterattack. Green Beret: This is ODA Foxtrot! The Russians are disengaging! We've got 'em on their heels! The cutscene monitor's Soap's heart rate as images of Loyalist Russians are shown, including Codename: Nikolai. Price: Beyond the jagged edges of war, there were still Russians who rejected Makarov's lunacy. Men willing to stand against the tide. Nikolai: Price, we've got vital signs but they're weak. Soap won't last without proper attention. An image of Soap is shown. Price: He's a hard bastard. Trust me, he'll make it. A radar alarm sounds of incoming hostiles: 'Breached'' '''Loyalist: We're picking up inbound signatures. Nikolai: We've got company. An image of Vladimir Makarov is shown. Price: It's Makarov. He's tying up loose ends. Who's your best man? An image of Yuri is shown. Nikolai: Yuri. Ex-Spetsnaz. Only man I know who hates Makarov more than you. The radar tracks hostiles incoming towards the safe house. Price: Get him. They'll use the ridgeline for cover and fly in from the south. Nikolai: How do you know? An image of Captain Price is shown. Price: It's what I'd do. Gameplay Loyalist 1: Russian attack choppers coming from over the ridge! Loyalist 2: How many of them? Loyalist 1: Three Havocs and four - no, five Mi-17s! Commandos fast-roping down! Loyalist 2: Get a fire team on the roof! Nikolai: Yuri! Yuri, over here! The player plays as Yuri, a Loyalist working with Nikolai. Yuri runs into the room where Captain Price and Nikolai are watching the doctor attempting to surgically patch up Soap's wound which got stuck open from Shepherd's knife that stabbed him in Afghanistan. Soap grabs Yuri's shirt and coughs from his wounds. Price: We need to get Soap to the chopper! A low flapping sound is heard. Nikolai: What is that?! The sound grows louder, and Yuri and Nikolai turn around at the far wall. Suddenly, an Mi-28 Havoc crashes through the wall, knocking everyone down. Non Grata” 17th – 9:51:37 Yuri Force 141 - Disavowed Pradesh, India Price: Is everyone alright? The Havoc falls off the room. Outside, five Ultrnationalist Mi-17s fly in and begin to drop enemy troops. Nikolai motions Yuri to Price. Nikolai: Do whatever this man says! Yuri pulls out and cocks an AK-47 Red Dot. Price: Yuri, take a position on the balcony! We need to buy the doctor some time! Keep your eyes on the courtyard. A Loyalist shoots a missile from the courtyard at one of the enemy choppers. The courtyard's gate explodes as enemies breach and the Loyalists begin to engage them. Price: They've breached the courtyard! Take them down! Price and Yuri fire at the enemies at the courtyard below. Price: We need to hold them off until we can move Soap! After a few seconds, the enemy pops smoke at the courtyard. An enemy Havoc appears and fires a burst of machine gun fire, killing the doctor. Nikolai: The doctor's down! Yuri, we need your help! Yuri, get over here! Give him the shot! Nikolai keeps the pressure on Soap as Yuri goes to the table, grabs a syringe, and gives Soap a shot of adrenaline to keep his heart beating. An enemy breaks down the door and enters the room. Price quickly fights him, pulls his pistol, and shoots him in the head. Price: They're on the roof. We've got to get Soap to the chopper! Nikolai: I've got him! Price: Yuri, you're with me! At the hall, enemies rope down from the roof. Price: Yuri, over here! They engage and eliminate the hostiles. Price: Down the stairs, move! They move down the stairs and to the courtyard. The Loyalists continue to hold back the Ultranationalists. Price: Yuri, on me! We've got to get through the courtyard! Loyalist: We're pinned down in the street! We need reinforcements! They eliminate hostiles at the courtyard. Loyalist: The courtyard's clear! Price and Yuri reach the gate. An enemy UAV drone is seen flying above. Price: Russian drone overhead! We're outnumbered and outgunned. We need some heavier firepower! Nikolai: There's a weapon cache at the edge of the town! We have a UGV stored there. Price: Then we'll use that to get to the chopper. Let's move! Price kicks down the gate and he and Yuri enter the street. Civilians are seen running away from hostile gunfire. Price: Hold fire! Civilians! Ahead, hostiles are firing at the civilians. Price and Yuri engage. As they move up the street, a car crashes on the side of the road. Price: Watch the balconies! Nikolai, hang back! Protect Soap! Doorway, right side! Yuri takes out an enemy coming from the right. They continue to push forward. Price: Keep moving down the street! We've got to get Soap out of here! At the corner of the road, a helicopter drops more enemy troops, but they are eliminated as Price, Yuri, and the Loyalists move up. Price: 'Machine gunner on the balcony. Take him out. ''Yuri eliminates the machine gunner at the balcony, allowing the team to move forward. '''Price: The drone's doing another pass! The enemy drone flies down the street and fires its missiles. The player takes cover in the buildings. Once clear, they move up. Price: The chopper's this way! Price leads Yuri down an alley on the left. Nikolai: The weapons are in the building directly ahead! Past a closed gate, a large group of enemies fire at Price and Yuri. Price: There's too many of them between us and the chopper. Nikolai, we need that UGV now! Nikolai: You're almost there! Go through the building! Price: Yuri, this way! Yuri, over here! They enter a house on the right. At the door on the other side, a Loyalist blows off the hinges with a shotgun. Loyalist: Breaching! When they come out, Price sees a small house on the left corner. Price: Hold up. This is it. Price opens the door and enters the house. Price: Get inside! Nikolai: The UGV is in a shipping crate directly below you. Price lifts a floor door to the basement, takes a flashlight and goes down. Down inside, there is a large wooden crate numbered "526" in the middle of the room. Price: I see it. Price sets down his flashlight, takes a crowbar, and opens the crate, revealing a UGV assault drone. Price: Unmanned ground vehicle. 2 centimeter armor plating, mounted mini-gun, and grenade launcher. Controls are going to be in Russian. Yuri, you're up. Yuri gets on the computer controlling the UGV. He turns it on and the screen displays the UGV feed, "ZAGRUZKI" - ("ЗАГРУЗКИ" - "SYSTEM"). Price: Nikolai, what's Soap's condition? Nikolai: We've got to get him out of here! Price: Yuri, clear a path to the chopper. We'll be right behind you! Price lifts up the garage door. Yuri controls the UGV and moves it out. Price: That minigun will punch right through walls! Yuri spools the minigun, killing many enemies in a row. Price: Use your grenade launcher! The player has 24 rounds on the grenade launcher. He can use it to shoot down enemy choppers in two shots (shoot down all choppers using only grenade launcher to receive achievement - "'What Goes Up...”). Price: Clear the path! As the UGV moves down a hill, its minigun destroys concrete barriers and pillars that enemies are taking cover behind. The UGV turns left and engages enemies on balconies on a three-story building. As the UGV moves onto a roof, more choppers show up and attempt to destroy the UGV (this happens when a warning screen appears if the UGV takes damage from the chopper's missile launch). Price: Take out those choppers! The UGV shoots down a Havoc and two Mi-17s and resumes engaging enemy infantry along the ridge. Price: Yuri, we're moving up! Keep them pinned down! The UGV arrives at the Little Bird where a large group of enemies are firing. Another Havoc shows up, but is shot down by the UGV. As the UGV clears the area, Price covers Nikolai as he brings Soap to the chopper. Price: We're at the chopper! Loading Soap in now! Nikolai: He's not looking good. Suddenly, a warning appears on the UGV screen. Price: Drone inbound! The Russian drone fires a missile and destroys the UGV. It is knocked over as the fuzzed camera see the drone fly past. Price: Yuri, run to the chopper! Move! Go! Go! Yuri gets off the UGV control rig and begins to sprint from the garage through the cleared path while under fire from the Russian drone. A missile knocks down a tree which Yuri jumps over. He runs down the hill, dashes left, and runs to a rooftop. Price: Look out! As soon as Yuri steps on the rooftop, the drone fires a missile below him. As he slips and falls, the drone flies past. He begins to slide down the hillside. The player can control the direction of his slide as an avalanche of concrete and debris fall behind him, and he falls into the river. Nikolai's Little Bird flies overhead as Yuri, being carried down the river, struggles to surface. Reaching out blindly, he grabs hold of a tree root and, using it as support, pops his head out of the water, crawling out of the riverbed. Tired and exhausted, his vision whites out. The Little Bird is heard flying above him. Nikolai: There he is! There's Yuri! Price: Good. We'll need him. We're going after Makarov. Soap: Who the bloody hell's Yuri?